Cimmerian Harbor
by Lord Nebula
Summary: ON HIATUS! Izaya comes up with an idea to toy with Kida, Saki desires Izaya's affection, Plans backfire, and Realizations are made. With the way this is going, it could end with either Kida or Izaya with Saki. I might make alternate endings.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is Amii, and this is my first fan fiction! I'm writing Saki's part and my friend is writing Izaya's part._

_Durarara!__! and all related characters do not belong to me._

_

* * *

_

It was not too long ago when Izaya had caught Kida looking up in through the window from below. He couldn't help but be amused by how much he had cared that much. And even with that said, Kida would rarely even visit Saki. Ideas had begun to run through his mind as Izaya was sitting at his computer, typing something up within the chat rooms. To his knowledge, Saki was still fast asleep in bed. So this gave him enough time to set up his plans.

A mischievous smirk graced his lips as his fingers ran along the keyboard while the sun began to shine in through the curtains. It didn't take too long before it was morning. But perhaps time had only passed by due to the fact Orihara was kept busy.

He had no plans to destroy Masaomi, but he felt the need to toy with his feelings just a bit. Izaya's fingers came to a halt when he suddenly heard a noise coming from within the next room. He decided to log out of the chat room as he pulled himself up off of the chair and turned around towards the other room. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He questioned as he reached out his hand to push open the door.

"Hnnn…" Saki said as she stretched. "Oh, Izaya-san, you didn't wake me." She flashed Izaya one of her innocent smiles that always told Izaya she was lying. Even if it was just a small lie, that smile was enough to tell Izaya it wasn't the truth.

His head tilted to the side as he heaved a sigh. He could tell that she had been lying to him, but he did not bother mentioning that to her as he made his way over to her bed. Perhaps the reason she had been lying was because she did not want him to worry. However, something such as that was no reason to be worried over. Normally he would just brush it off. But since her legs weren't completely healed, she needed as much rest as possible.

Izaya sat on the edge of her bed as he reached out a hand to touch her to see if she was feeling well. He then pulled his hand back and shifted his brown eyes over to her window in curiosity. "Well, if that's the case... Since you're already up, how about some breakfast?"

"Hmm, I'm not really hungry this morning. If you are, don't let me stop you. Izaya-san needs his food." Saki replied while following Izaya's gaze towards the window. Izaya didn't seem too pleased by the fact that she didn't admit he had woke her up. She sighed and said, "Actually Izaya-san, maybe I'll have some toast."

"Indeed. I do. But I'm not the one who is injured." Orihara chuckled as he stood back up and extended a hand out to her to help her on out of the bed. Once he helped her up, he gave a nod in response and walked back over to the door. He glanced behind his shoulder as a sly smirk came over him, curious as to how she would respond to his question. "If you don't mind me asking.. When was the last time that you saw Masaomi-san?"

Saki thought about it for a while. "Uh…" she muttered. "I guess about…" she was interrupted by Izaya's gaze. He was looking directly at her. She knew he wanted something exact, and not a made up number. "…about a month ago."

Saki stared at Izaya nervously. She missed Masaomi. She wished he would visit more often. Of course, Saki was delighted to be out of the hospital and staying with Izaya. Izaya was much better company then those boring nurses. Not to mention, Izaya was her most favorite person in the world.

"A whole month? You don't say... It's been so long since you've seen him, and yet he watches you more often than you know." Izaya's words trailed off for a moment as he read her shocked expression from a distance. That gave him a cue to continue on with his speech, as he found interest in her reactions. "Perhaps it is just me, but... it would seem as though he still cares for you. Perhaps he blames himself for what happened to your leg?"

Izaya thought quietly to himself as he wondered whether or not she would believe something like that. He then took a step out of her room as the door slowly closed from behind him. Even though it had been a while since Saki had seen Kida, it had been not too long ago since Izaya came face to face with him. And that was where the problems lie.

Saki stood stunned for a moment after hearing Izaya's words. She wanted to react, but couldn't find the words. Her heart started pounding in her chest. There was one thing Saki would never tell Masaomi or Izaya, and that was that she felt guilty about hurting Masaomi.

No matter how much Izaya promised Masaomi would return to her, a burning inside told her that she didn't want to see him. She knew coming to see her would only make Masaomi hurt, sometimes she wished he wouldn't come back. "One month, two months, eternity, wouldn't it be better for him to leave me behind?" Saki thought to herself. "Maybe I want to be alone." She lowered her head and silently followed Izaya out of the room.

Yes... This is just what he had wanted. Even though a word would not come out of her mouth, he knew her exact thoughts. He had known Saki long enough to tell how she felt. He had spent his time examining her thoughts and reactions to things. She was his precious little toy. And even though after a while people throw their toys away, he never grew bored of it. And instead, he just began to toy with her some more.

"I wonder what Saki would do if she were to find Masaomi in the hospital. Would she even bother to visit him?" He wondered to himself as he grabbed some bread out of the package. It may have been true that he could read her mind, but he was not always correct. It was not as if he were a fortune teller.

The future was always changing. And besides that, if he were to tell her exact moves, he would have easily grown bored of her. Given that, he didn't want to let her go. She was his to keep. As long as Izaya was around, she will remain in the darkness with nobody but him.

He put the bread in the toaster oven as he began to hum to himself softly. He seemed to be in a delighted mood as he continued to work on the rest of breakfast while Saki had stepped into the room with him. "Hmm. You seem to look down. Is there anywhere you would like to go today? I'm sure there's something good playing at the movie theater, if you would like to go and check that out. I know staying at home all the time can be boring."

Saki was compelled to bury her face in Izaya's chest and cry. Maybe she was just longing for love. She realized that she felt kind of desperate and quickly snapped out of it. "A movie sounds nice. I'll let you pick one and surprise me, Izaya-san. Besides, you know what I love."

As Izaya finished the breakfast preparations, Saki doodled on a pad that was left out on the table. She glanced over at Izaya a couple of times to see what he was making. Obviously, he was expecting her to eat more than toast. She was slowly gaining a bigger appetite as she watched him cook and smelt the delicious aroma from the cooking. She smiled to herself and thought, "Izaya-san cares so much for me. I'm lucky to have him."

Soon enough, Izaya placed a plate of food in front of her. It looked delicious. "It all looks so good, I don't even know where to start!" she said with a laugh. She smiled at Izaya who was gazing contently at her. She started eating the toast, since that was what she asked for in the first place. She ate a little of each of the various food in front of her before excusing herself to go get changed.

She stared into her closet curiously, there seemed to be more clothes then she remembered. She smiled at the thought that Izaya bought her more outfits. She knew better than to bring it up though, because Izaya would immediately deny it. He was always buying her stuff then putting it in the places she would have if she had put it away herself. Then if she brought it up or tried to thank him, he would deny it or say it wasn't a big deal. She started realizing this after about a year-and-a-half of living with him.

It was true. Izaya did know what she liked. She was the type of girl who enjoyed the romance movies. Of course, he already had a movie in mind. The typical of his choice. It wasn't hard to guess which one that was. Not only that, but he didn't mind her clinging onto him while they went to see a horror film.

Once he was done finishing Saki's breakfast, he made his own then and sat down to eat at the table while she was away getting ready to see the movie. The smell of fatty tuna made him smile excitedly, but he was not going to eat the main dish first. So instead, he began to eat away at rice as his gaze was focused on the door to her bedroom.

He was already dressed. His shoes and socks already on, besides his jacket. It kind of already hinted that he was out earlier that morning, but he never really mentioned anything. And if he were to tell her, it would be false truth. Or maybe... Maybe telling Saki wasn't such a bad idea. She was going to see Kida sometime soon anyway, right?

Izaya finished up his breakfast and pulled himself out of the chair as he began to put his and Saki's breakfast away. By then, Izaya was pulling his coat over his body as he called out to the girl in the other room. "Are you about ready to head out?" He questioned as he walked back over to the door to open it up, not even minding whether or not she was still dressed.

Saki turned as Izaya opened the door. She was wearing one of the new outfits he had bought her. "What do you think?" she asked as she spun around. The outfit consisted of a denim skirt, white shirt, light blue sweater, and black leggings. Along with the outfit went a pair of white ballet flats and a messenger bag of the same color. She flashed Izaya an excited smile and walked across the room to where he stood.

His arm pressed against the wall by the door as he began to lean against it. When Saki had spun around, Izaya could not help but crack a smile at how enthusiastic she had been. He was glad that he was able to make her smile like that, but in the end… he wondered if behind that smile, she was crying.

His dark gaze moved up and down for a moment when he replied, "Beautiful as always, Saki-san." He reached out to take a hold of one of her free hands as he began to pull her along with him. He was also looking forward to go and spend the day with Saki, for he didn't know how long these days would last. And yet still, mischievous thoughts had clouded his mind, in which he did not let show as he wore a happy smile across his lips.

"I see you are wearing the clothes that I bought you. Do you like them?"

Saki blushed at hearing Izaya call her beautiful and allowed him to lead her out the door. She was going to enjoy today. She got to spend a fun day with Izaya, and nothing was going to stop it. Izaya was going to be the only thing on her mind. "I love everything you buy me, Izaya-san." Saki replied as she wrapped her arms around Izaya. His embrace made everything else fade away.

*"Ah hah. I see. Good. Good. I'm glad you like them. They suit you we-"

His words were cut off when they arrived at the car sitting out in the parking lot. Izaya felt arms being wrapped around him as he blinked in surprise. His lips curled in a smirk that he usually had on and began to laugh at how unexpected it was.

"My, my. Someone's excited. Are you that happy to go and see a movie?" Though, that probably had not been the case. If anything, it was probably because she had wanted to spend time with him. They had not done that in a while. Gone out to do something fun and enjoyable. Because even though she was no longer in the hospital, she had to remain in bed at his place for a few more days.

Saki stayed like that for a while. When she finally let go of Izaya she smiled brightly. "Not just the movies, Izaya-san, I'm happy to be doing something fun with you!" she replied sincerely and happily. She got into the car and buckled her seatbelt. As Izaya drove to the movie theatre, Saki watched the sun disappear then reappear behind the tall buildings. "I wish I was the sun," Saki thought. "I wish I could see the whole world from above and cast my light on everyone below. But for now, I am the moon; I can only reflect Izaya's radiance." They were at the movie theatre in a after what seemed like a few minutes.

And once they had arrived, Izaya parked his car somewhat further from the rest when he came to a stop. He pulled his hands away from the steering wheel as he gazed over at the building not too far from the lot. The building had flickering lights around the sign that displayed a few of the movies that would be showing, and most of them appeared to be horror films.

Izaya could not help but smile at the thought of what may happen there. Whatever could go wrong? Right? It was in the middle of the day. It wasn't as hazardous as it was at night. But even so, this was Izaya. He was always up to something. And seeing as how there were a few gangsters hanging around a restaurant a few blocks away, it brought up the contingency that something may go convoluted.

His gaze took a quick gander at the watch wrapped around his wrist when Saki had kept her gaze focused through the window. It was almost as if he were calculating an encounter before he pulled his coat sleeve back over the analog and turned the car off. Once he got out of the car, he walked over to the other side of the door as he politely opened it for Saki Mikajima.

"It sure looks crowded today." He hummed with amusement. "I hope that's not a problem!"

* * *

_More to come~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2 is finally here~ =D _

* * *

Still slightly dazed, Saki looked up at Izaya and smiled. She just barely heard what he said. She looked at the movie theatre and slid out of the car. "It's not too crowded, Izaya-san. I doubt there'll be a problem." Saki replied as Izaya closed the car door behind her.

She followed him to the theatre and took a look at the posters. She saw that several interesting movies were playing, most of them horror. "I didn't realize that so many horror movies were playing…" she thought out loud. She turned to see Izaya had already bought tickets. "How long was I standing here?" she asked him with a dumbfounded look.

"How long?" He repeated in question as he cocked a brow. Ever since they had first arrived at the theater, he had realized that Saki was a little bit out of it. And from the looks of it, her posture had weakened from the last time he laid eyes on her. He began to wonder if she had a fever or not. But come to think of it, this had not been the first time she seemed different from her usual self. So what had been the problem? Was it okay for him to be taking her out to go and see a movie?

He watched over a few of the people who were ahead of them as he tried to remember how long they were waiting in line for. "Five minutes." Five minutes. It didn't seem any less. Nor did it seem any more. Perhaps people didn't really care for horror films. Most people seemed to enjoy romance or comedy. Such a genre didn't interest him. He was more interested in seeing the torture people would have to endure as their lives were threatened.

Before they stepped into the other room, he coaxed Saki into a wall behind her as he hovered over her body, looking down at her as he frowned in thought. When one of the workers saw this, they began to react cautiously. It was already obvious that Izaya was not a man to trust. He appeared dangerous, even when he was pretense about his characteristics.

"Saki… is there something you're not telling me? As much as I would like to enjoy my time with you… you need to stay home if you're sick."

Saki immediately snapped back to reality. She looked up into the eyes of the man hovering over her. She felt a blush come to her face. "I'm absolutely fine. I'm just…" she trailed off not wanting to say "tired" because she knew Izaya wouldn't be pleased with that. She looked away to see a few worried employees observing Izaya and herself. She looked back at Izaya who still had a worried look on his face.

"If you clip a bird's wings, it will never fly. Even without ever experiencing flight, it will still long for it." Saki said to him. Then she slipped under his arm and began walking towards the concession stand. She knew Izaya would think about what she said for a while. She also knew he would wait until they were entirely alone to continue talking. She watched as Izaya flashed the worried employees a smile before following her to the stand.

Izaya bought a small bucket of popcorn since Saki didn't eat much and he wasn't a fan of the bitter saltiness. They walked into the theatre and found some empty seats in the back. Saki immediately cuddled against Izaya. He was warm and the theatre was cold. She didn't like the cold very much since she associated it with loneliness.

As the lights began to fade, more and more people hurried into their seats. It didn't take long before the quiet room was sounded with the loud audio. Izaya sat comfortably in his chair as he peaked over a few shoulders to catch a quick glimpse of a blond haired male sitting in a few more rows ahead of them. It was hard to see who it was since the room was now dark, but he did have a clue to who it may have been.

"Just as planned...

He made sure to check to see if anyone else was with him. And from the looks of it, Kida was sitting with his two classmates from school. This may be a little more difficult than he had expected. Nevertheless, it shouldn't be too difficult to persuade him.

Orihara's eyes quickly adjusted back to the screen to make sure Saki would not get curious to whom he was looking at. He simply wrapped an arm around Saki and pulled her in close to help keep her warm, while the popcorn was resting on top of the cup holder, which he didn't pay much attention to in the first place.

Thinking back to what Saki had told him a few minutes ago, he already had a feeling that he knew what she meant. Perhaps he was giving her limited freedom. Keeping her inside most of the time while he got to have all of the fun. But if he were to give her that freedom, she would realize what kind of person he truly was. Would she be able to like him after all of that? And besides, she was "injured". She couldn't be seen walking around in public all that often. If she were to do something like that, it would ruin the whole plan. If someone were to realize her legs were not exactly broken, how would Kida react? Speaking of Kida, he was already there. This was not a plan of his to get Saki caught. After all, it was his idea. However, it shouldn't be hard to just convince Kida her leg was getting better. As long as Saki played along, everything would be alright.

* * *

_If anyone happens to see mistakes or OOC-ness, please let me know. Feedback would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

_I guess I just decided to publish each POV one-at-a-time. So this is my part, the next part will be up when my friend decides to do Izaya's POV. :3_

* * *

The movie wasn't exactly scary, in her opinion. She found it creepy rather than scary. It took place in a high school during a school dance. The main character seemed to have the idea in her head that everyone was against her. And somehow, it made sense to her to kill everyone. It wasn't a very common point-of-view of a horror movie. Usually the story was seen from the victim or victims' point-of-view. There was still the traditional "group of people who got killed off one-by-one until the hero finally killed or stopped the murderer and escaped with the heroine," but with this particular movie the viewers could experience what the killer did, rather than the victims.

More than once, she found herself gasping at the more gory scenes. Saki had to admit, she felt bad for the girl. She felt herself tense when the heroine was almost killed after trying to assure the murderer, who she had once been friends with, that she never meant to betray her or leave her behind. But Saki could also see why the main character snapped. She had been betrayed and hurt and instead of killing herself, she killed the people who made her feel that way. The few times that Saki was able to tear her eyes away from the movie screen to look at Izaya, she had seen an odd look on his face, almost as if he wished to talk to the murderer and find out what made her tick. "If I'm reading people that easily," Saki thought "then I _must _be spending too much time with Izaya-san; especially when the person I'm reading is, in fact, Izaya-san." That's when a certain head of blonde hair caught her eyes. Saki nearly leapt out of her seat.

"Fate! It must be fate! Masaomi-kun!" She practically sang in her head. He had gotten up to use get a refill on drinks. She spotted the two people he seemed to be with. A girl and boy, both with dark hair. "I wonder if she's the girl he told me about last time." Saki wondered. She made a mental note to try and go say 'hi' after the movie. "Or… right now… he'll be alone… we can talk privately… it'll be nice… but will I be able to get away without Izaya-san noticing... and how will I explain my being here to Masaomi-kun?" The thoughts raced through her head. She glanced at Izaya from the corner of her eye. He seemed engrossed in the movie. She thought she might be able to make her escape. But once again, she had no explanation to why she was there.

"I'm here with my… boyfriend…?" she tried. No, it wouldn't work. "I'm doing research for Izaya-san." That one might actually work. "I'm stalking you." She had to laugh to herself about that one. Even though she had really loved Masaomi, stalking wasn't her thing, not in the least. "I came here with my friends" wouldn't work, due to the fact that Masaomi knew her friends and not seeing them would cause suspicion. Saying she worked at the theatre wouldn't work either, Masaomi knew Izaya provided everything Saki needed. She slouched back in her seat pouting slightly and looked back at the movie, just in time to see more blood.


	4. Chapter 4

_-gasp- an update! My part will be out soon.. like a day or two._

* * *

Even though the movie was so much different from what he was use to, he took enjoyment in the film. For it was more focused on the murderer rather than the victim. A side he was more able to relate to. But because it was different, he began to wonder what went through her head. Yet, even with this said, Saki seemed to have distracted him when she immediately pulled herself up into a standing position. He followed her gaze and began to chuckle softly under his breath as his chin rested against the palm of his hand. Because even though he had not wanted her to see Kida just yet, she was already gasping with surprise. Perhaps this would have been the perfect time to bring the "victim" home. Even though he wanted to finish the rest of the film, he found this to be a lot more interesting to see. And so, without hesitation, he clasped her hand with his own and motioned for her to go follow Kida.

"Let's go say hello to our old friend." He mentioned as he pulled Saki out of the seat and began to follow in the path that lead to the concession stand. He didn't bother to bring the popcorn along with him. And as Saki and Izaya left the theater room, Anri and Mikado remained in their seats. The two of them had not noticed Izaya and Saki. They figured that Kida would return. But little did they know, he wasn't coming back.

As they passed the hallways, about to greet Kida, Masaomi had already turned and accidentally dropped the refilled drinks when he recognized who was standing behind him. He began to stare in disbelief as to why the two of them were there. Had they been stalking him all this time? And what was Izaya up to? He was unable to speak at that time. But Kida was trying to remain calm, knowing that Izaya was a dangerous , he could not help it as his body began to tremble.

"Ahh Well, if it isn't Kida Masaomi-kun. Long time no see!" Orihara cheered as he took a few steps forward to get a better look at the blond haired male.

Kida hesitated for a moment and replied, "..What are you doing here?" Due to the fact that Saki was with Izaya, he didn't want to say anything that would cause her any grief. However, he was still apprehensive about the whole situation. Don't get me wrong, Kida was thrilled to see Saki for the first time in a long time. But at the same time, he was uneasy because Izaya was there. Izaya of all people.. Why did it have to be him? Kida would wonder. It didn't feel right, leaving Saki and Izaya all alone together. But at the same time, he had to have faith in the woman he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yea.. my part is short.. I feel like I've let you down :'( I tried my best though 3_

* * *

"He… isn't happy to see me…" Saki immediately thought. The look on his face made everything clear. He didn't love her anymore; had never loved her to begin with. It was over. Her fantasy world that had been so perfectly constructed was finally revealing what the illusion had hid all along. She squeezed Izaya's hand, which she hadn't realized she was still holding. Izaya shot her a sideways glance in curiosity as the tears began pouring down her face. She couldn't hold back the tears. She didn't want to hold back the tears. It hurt. Everything hurt. Like a dark void that had been poorly held together by patchwork ripping open. What had been done to keep it closed, now lay in shreds. Saki shook her head then bolted for the door and out of the theatre.

The bright sun of the late afternoon stung her eyes and made her tears sparkle. She continued running. She didn't know, let alone care, where she was going or where she would end up. If she was lucky she'd run into traffic or off a bridge, maybe even into a ditch. She kept running across streets, down alleys, around corners, and past buildings. It all blurred as she ran, like the world was disappearing. She finally stopped when she reached a crowded part of town where she could blend in. That's when an all too familiar pain shot through her legs. Then through her body. And then the world disappeared completely as she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

_Here's hoping my friend will actually do her part super soon.. I'm actually really anxious to find out what happens myself... we're just writing this as we go along... _

_OH, and what do you people think about Saki? I mean, am I doing an okay job? I'm kinda worried..._

87d08cb8-cfb4-4033-8383-0b4eba4d09e9

1.03.01


	6. Chapter 6

_Unfortunate news… My friend who writes Izaya's POV is ignoring me for unknown reasons, so from now on I'll be writing the story alone. I doubt it's going to be as good as it could be if she had done it, but I'm going to try my best!_

_

* * *

_

Kida ran after Saki as fast as he could. He wouldn't let her get hurt again. She must've known he was following because she ran down random alleys and across busy streets without stopping. He stopped at a busy intersection and saw her stop on the other side. Then he saw her collapse.

Unknown to Kida, a certain informant effortlessly stayed on his tail. He swiftly crossed the busy intersection and scooped Saki up in his arms. He winked once at Kida and then disappeared. _He couldn't have gotten far. _Kida thought. _Izaya's skilled but he's not a magician. _Kida was correct and Izaya had simply blended into the crowd and then escaped down an alley. He needed to get Saki home. He could come back for his car later or maybe just ask Namie to bring it.

The unconscious Saki didn't draw any attention to the few people riding the train. No one seemed to even notice. Izaya smiled at the stupidity and pure oblivion of humans. She could've been a rape victim and no one would've noticed.

Saki felt some of her consciousness return. She tried to will her eyes open, but they didn't seem to listen. Her head hurt. _I must've hit the ground pretty hard… _She thought. She heard conversation in the room. _A woman's voice? Namie. She's on the phone? No I hear Izaya-san's voice, as well. _

"How long has she been unconscious?" Namie asked.

"A few hours now, why?" Izaya replied

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe she needs to go to a, hmm let's see, HOSPITAL!" Namie replied sarcastically.

Izaya was quiet for a while. "She'll be fine." _Does Izaya-san sound worried about me? _Saki thought.

Then she heard Namie leave the room. Then it was silent. _I'm sorry Izaya-san. I'm so, so sorry._


	7. Chapter 7

_Another chapter~ I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

When Saki was finally able to will her eyes open, it was sometime in the early morning. Saki sighed as she attempted to get off the couch she had previously been asleep on. _Izaya-san's jacket? _She stared at the jacket that was laid over her like a blanket. Saki blushed. _How can he even care about me? I'm nothing but trouble. _Saki sighed again.

Saki quickly searched for a piece of paper. Once she found one, she quickly scrawled:

**_Went out. Be back later._**

**_-Saki _**

She folded Izaya's jacket and left it on the kitchen table and carefully placed her lie (note) on top. _I don't want to leave, but I've overstayed my welcome. I've taken advantage of your kindness for the last time, Izaya-san. I-I love you._ She was crying before she could get out the door.

Saki got on a train and headed for Ikebukuro. Once there, she wandered around aimlessly, letting her mind wander on its own. "Neeee! Aren't you the girl who's always with The Adviser?" Saki's attention was focused on the source of the voice now; a cute girl around the same age as her. "Yes. Why?"

"I'm Harima Mika! I'm dating Yagiri Namie's younger brother!" She replied enthusiastically. She really was a cute girl. _I wish Masaomi would find someone like her. He'd be so much happier, _Saki thought.

"Ah. I'm Mikajima Saki. I thought you looked familiar, and not just because you look like that head." Saki joked. The two girls giggled. "But you're usually glued to Seiji-san, right?" Saki inquired.

"Yes, usually I am. But because of the long weekend, he promised his sister he would go on a trip with her. I'm disappointed I didn't get to go." Mika replied.

"It sucks to be away from the person you love. I would know. I've lost everyone I've ever loved or felt close to. I'm actually used to it now." Saki wished she hadn't said that. Mika made a pained expression, almost as if she sympathized with Saki.

"I'm so sor—" Mika was cut off. "Don't." Saki interrupted. "It's not necessary for you to pity me. I'm fine on my own. Goodbye." Saki walked away in haste. She regretted letting herself open up to someone. "If you ever need anything, look me up!" Mika called after Saki. Saki just pretended she couldn't hear her but inwardly thanked the other girl.


	8. Chapter 8

_So this was supposed to be done last weekend but I didn't count on my laptop getting a virus. But luckily, I was sick Thursday and Friday so I got my laptop fixed and started writing this. I apologize for the 6 months you had to wait to read this. I'm going to try my best to get a chapter out every weekend from now on. You might get a double post this week if I can get the creative juices flowing._

_

* * *

_

After Namie had left, Izaya couldn't help but let his mind race. _She really needs to stop pushing herself._ Izaya sighed but smiled at Saki's face. _You really are special, Saki-chan. It's just too bad I'm going to have to cause you more pain._ Izaya couldn't let Saki distract him; he had information that needed gathering. He laid his jacket over Saki's sleeping form and left the room.

Izaya stayed up until about 3 am that evening, chatting to some unsuspecting teens about the latest idols and keeping himself up-to-date with the latest trends. Teens were so vulnerable. They trusted just about anyone. All he had to do is act the part and they told him all he needed to know.

Eventually, the teens started boring him so he said his goodbyes and signed off. He figured that he'd get to sleep because he'd been up since the day before.

After waking up, Izaya rolled over to stare at his clock. 12:30 flashed on the clock face. Why Saki hadn't woke him up was unclear to him. _There's no way Saki-chan is still asleep._ Upon not seeing Saki in the living room, Izaya panicked slightly as he walked into the kitchen. He noticed his jacket folded with a note on top. _Why would she go out? Where would she even go?_

_

* * *

_

_Dude, this is so much shorter than I thought it was..._

_On a side note... Why does this site not know about the existence of the Tab key... I mean srsly...  
_


	9. Chapter 9

After talking to Harima Mika, Saki had felt a little better. She walked around Ikebukuro for a while. She wanted to go to Raira Academy but knew Masaomi Kida wouldn't be too thrilled to see her.

After walking around Ikebukuro for a good two hours, Saki was starting to get nervous… and hungry. She had nowhere to stay for the night and the money she had with her wouldn't be sufficient enough for even a hotel room. She really didn't think this plan through.

(flashback starts here)

When Izaya had taken Saki in, she was eleven years old.* Her parents had gone out one night for a drive and never came home. She had been living alone for about two months when her future came knocking on the front door of her apartment. There he was, Izaya Orihara, with a grin spread across his face. "Hello, there~. I'm Izaya Orihara and pretty soon I'll be the most famous Informant in Tokyo. Every district will know my name. You must be Sarasouju** Mikajima, but I don't like that name, so I'm going to call you Saki-chan, 'kay~?"

Saki stood there briefly, wondering if she should slam the door in this man's face before answering him. "T-that's okay… I guess." She answered quietly while looking at her feet. Her parents had always called her "Sara."

"Saki-chan~ , you look lonely. It's because your parents left you behind, right? I think you deserve better, Saki-chan." He crouched down so he could talk to the young girl face-to-face. "I could take you away to my kingdom and make you my beautiful princess. You can help me conquer all of Japan. So how about it, Saki-chan~?"

She willingly became his pawn that day. But what Saki didn't know was the reason her parents were dead was because of that very same man and when she did find out, she would be too far under his spell to hate him for it.

Saki has yet to regret her decision.

(end of flashback)

"Ah! Saki-chan! You look hungry! Eat sushi, sushi good! For you, a special discount!" Saki looked up to see Simon smiling back at her. _Simon, you're a life-saver._ She though. "That sounds great, Simon. I'd love some sushi!" Saki chimed and Simon led her inside.

* * *

_*That makes Izaya about 19, in case you didn't want to do the math._

_**Taken from the light novel… In the translation I read, it says her real name is Sarasouju. (I haven't read the manga yet so I don't know if it says so in there too or if the manga is even up to that point.)_

_Once again, this seemed so much longer in MS Word... Oh, and how would you guys feel about me putting the next part in Kida's POV? That's most likely what I'm going to do and like include a flashback of what was going through his head at the movies.  
_


End file.
